Elphelt Valentine/Quotes
The following is a list of quotes attributed to Elphelt Valentine. Guilty Gear Xrd ;Intro * "I hope I can keep my dress clean..." * "Hurry up, I've got a nail appointment!" * "If I win, we're having a long talk about US!" ;Outro * "You promised. Now sign the marriage certificate! I don't want to rush, but where should our honeymoon be? I'm happy to fo wahtever you want to but I LOVE Paris! It's the city of love! We'd have dinner in a cafe and as the sun sets we'd look at the skyline and you'de say "Almost as beautiful as you... HONEYMOON PARADISE!" * "Write your name here and then we can start our life together! I don't care if it's small but I'd like a nice home in the suburbs...and four kids! Would you want a dog? Or a cat? I like dogs. But cats are okay too! Dogs are just so friendly and happy and we can snuggle up with a dog in bed and say "I love you, dear--" O-Oh my gosh, I-I can't--!" * "All right, I've got my papers, now...show me some boys! He he...It'll be wonderful! The two of us will be like newlyweds forever, and call each other "Honey" every single day and then you'll write the most romantic, moving novel about out love, and our life together, and it'll get optioned by Hollywood and they'll make a movie called "My Wife is an Invader--" Ah! I'm drooling!" * "Keep your promise! Now, where's your friend?! I've got the marriage registration all ready! I don't know what he'll look like... but I'm sure he'll be great with children. When our first child is born he'll cradle it tenderly in his arms and look at me with tears on his cheeks and say "They've got your eyes, honey." So beautiful I'll make sure to record everything! Oh, oh, wait until the honeymoon..!" * "I win! Now, sign here, and here... I'm sorry for being impatient, I just want our special day to be perfect! It doesn't have to be big just memorable! And perfect! We'll invite all our friends and when we say our vows under a rose arbor everyone will cry and say "They're so in love--!" A-Ah! No regrets--!" *Ramlethal: "Look! I've got a marriage certificate! I've got one for you, too! We're going to find husbands together and get married together and--oh! Maybe our husbands will be twins! We'll love and live and laugh together like in a TV show! Our kids will be best friends! It'll be wonderful! And then in the second season we can call the spinoff "My Wife is an Invader"... O-Oh God! Too good!" *Sin: "Just write you name here, Sin... Marriage isn't the end of your life--no, it's the beginning! Getting married is like getting on a train as it leaves the station! You'll see all kinds of new things together! And you'll be out holding hands when an elderly couple might say "You look cute together--!" Whew... That was exciting!" ;Moves * Instant Kill: ** "This is for my... First love!" ** "My last resort... The Magnum Wedding!" ** "I'll shoot you... Right through your heart!" ** "I still got one bullet left, darling!" ** "Do you feel lucky, punk? 'Cause I sure do!" ** "Do you only have eyes for me?" ** "He-he! Caught you! Let's make a family together!" * Instant Kill reactions: ** Magnum Wedding ** All Dead ** This is...me? ** And Then She Said... Farewell ** Theater of Pain ** Raiden ;Winning * Self: "You can't possibly hope to imitate my womanhood by just dressing like me! In case you haven't noticed, I've listened to every episode of Magical Ab-venger: Cutie Goddess! I-Inner beauty...? W-Well, I thought I'd just start from the outside and work my way in...!" * Sol: "Oh wow! If you were my husband you'd probably always be punching holes in the walls. Every day would be a fight for our lives! But on the other hand, you'd probably keep a picture of me in your wallet...he he he." * Ky: "If you were my husband, then--whoa, wait, hold on! You're already married! I-I got ahead of myself... Um, I guess the first thing you need to do is get a divorce...?" * May: "I can tell you're trying to become a bride, just like me. We can do it! ...Huh? "Dynamic Housewives"...? Johnny? I-I'm afraid I haven't heard of that magazine..." * Faust: "If Faust was my husband, then I'd be the wife of a doctor out in the suburbs...but he'd be so well-known that big hospitals in the city would try and lure him away! And every time he'd turn them down and say "My heart grows sick every day I'm away from my wife..."" * Potemkin: "If you were my husband then I'd probably end up as the type of housewife who waits patiently for you to come home. You'd be busy all the time--"mission" this or "assignment" that--but then one day we'd have a child, and I'd see a fire in your eyes and you'd yell "This child is under my protection!" He he he he he!" * Chipp: "If we got married then I'd be the First Lady! I'd be trained in manners and etiquette every day...until our castle gets attacked by the enemy, and you tell me "Run! Save yourself!" But I'll respond with "I'm not leaving you!" or something like that. Aaaaaaah!" * Zato: "If you were my husband, then we'd probably have a very quiet life, until one day out of the blue, you'd bend over to whisper "Thank you" in my ear... He he he he he! Huh? You're only interested in Millia...? Shoot..." * Millia: "(W-Wow, she looks like a model! B-but if this is a contest of womanhood, then...then...then what?)" * Axl: "If we were married, then every day would be an adventure! We'd go on trips around the world, and it would be like a dream come true--until one day, a horrible accident happens, and we're sep--Huh? U-Uh, did I say something wrong? Are you okay...? I'm so sorry!" * Baiken (post-''REV 2''): "" * Johnny: "" * Venom: "If you were my husband, then I'd probably be--what?! Y-You don't want a wife?! Wh-Why?!" * Jam: "" * Dizzy (post-''REV 2''): "" * Slayer: "If you were my husband, then--aaah! W-Who are you?! Are you going to kill me?! Oh no! She's after you! Run, Slayer!" * I-No: "I-Is this pheromones or something...? I feel like I just don't stand a chance against you... Too much feminine charm... This is depressing." * Sin: "If we were married, then we'd probably live every day on the edge! Eventually I'd say I'd had enough, but I'd still follow you to the ends of the Earth to find amazing hidden treasures! In the sequel we'd start out on opposite ends of the world, but eventually we'd cross paths again and our romance would be rekindled! Ooooh my gosh!" * Ramlethal: "It looks like my womanhood has come out on top! Wh-What is that? Um, well, I think the term was originally coined by Japanese women, and it's about, um, sparkling and being cute and...that sort of stuff. What...? You don't care...? B-But why?!" * Leo: "If you were my husband...then I'd be a queen! Which means that, given my plebian origins, I'd have to weather the bullying of the aristocrats day in and day out... Plus you'd always be acting like everything was fine until one day you show up in ragged clothes to tell me the throne has fallen... Oh no! Aaaaaah!" * Bedman: "Huh? Do I know you...? But I don't think I've met you before--ah! Th-There's a voice in my head... "Let him go?"...? Wh-Who is this?!" * Jack-O' (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Raven (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Haehyun (post-''REVELATOR''): "" * Answer (post-''REV 2''): "" Category:Quote list